Orius
Orius and his brother Arex are the rowdy and rambunctious ones of the pack. Orius is the one between the two who knows when to stop bugging the alpha pair. Orius also has a fit anatomy which assists in keeping a sturdy rank. Orius is also awkward'' '' around pups so he will rarely babysit but regularly participates in hunts more the less. Delta Pack Orius was born into the Delta Pack on May of 2012. His parents were the last alpha pair, ______ and ______. Orius had two litter mates, His brother Arex and a sister named Otala. Due to the pack not having any close neighboring enemies or dangers the three pups survived their first year and continued to thrive in the Delta Pack. At a year old Orius became the beta of the Delta pack due to having the dominant background of constantly over powering his two siblings. During the next winter of 2013 a couple of the males had left roving in January. A male named Hex and his brother Checkers were the only two to return from the trip and both displayed signs of rabies. A couple of the wolves, including Orius and his two siblings, recognized something wrong and fled. The Delta Pack Perished not long after the disease hit. Loner Orius, Arex, and Otala wandered into unclaimed lands and spent most of their time scavenging of what they could find. The three were not skilled or strong enough to bring down prey so they would attempt to steal from other packs and eat sm all animals. During one night in February the three were half starved and were looking for a meal, Otala was searching for a meal near a tourist area and was hit by a car which broke her hip. Arex and Orius assisted her as far as she would go before finally she past away due to infection. Orius and his brother stopped along the way at the Druids Pack to rove, Arex mainly did the distracting while Orius managed to get to a female named Grace and was able to mate with her several times before they were chased off Orius and Arex continued traveling and finally came upon the Slough Pack in Slough Creek, once hanging around the boundaries for a week they were finally accepted into the Pack. Slough Pack Orius and his brother joined the Slough Pack in February of 2014. The current alpha pair was Cinder and Ram, who were related. Ram left roving later that month and was hit by a car during that time and suffered fatal injuries. A male named Windigo took over next to Cinder for a short while. Cinder gave birth to two pups but only Scout survived. Cinder's da ughter, Whiskey, got into a very violent fight with cinder over food which quickly turned into a dominance fight. Whiskey won the fight and evicted her mother and earned the place of dominant female next to Windigo. Orius and Arex took the rank of Subordinates. In October, Whiskey and Wndigo were out on a patrol and were surprised by some biologists who drugged, dated, and radio collared them to track them and the pack status. Whiskey and Windigo mated. Isabjorn joined the pack. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Delta Wolves Category:Slough Wolves Category:Available Wolves Category:Role Play Characters